


Seemed like a good idea at the time

by melian225



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Harry Potter Next Generation, Magical Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melian225/pseuds/melian225
Summary: Hagrid has found a new creature for the Forbidden Forest.





	Seemed like a good idea at the time

“Hagrid, your coat is moving,” Albus said.

Hagrid shrugged, and Scorpius realised it was indeed moving. God only knew what creatures he had running around in there.

“I met a chappy at the pub,” Hagrid said by way of explanation. “Had some dugbogs. I’ve never had a dugbog before.” He pulled something that looked like a piece of wood from his pocket and held it out to them. “Careful, though,” he warned. “’Sgot sharp teeth, so watch yer fingers.”

Albus reached out eagerly – he always was one to dive in headfirst, and he loved magical creatures. Probably why he and Hagrid got along so well, Scorpius reflected.

“Oh, look at that,” he enthused, holding the thing the way Hagrid had shown him and pointing to one end of it. “Look at those teeth! You wouldn’t want to get bitten by that, would you?”

“No, they can do a nasty bit o’ damage to yer leg if they get hold o’ yeh,” Hagrid said with a chuckle. “I’ll keep these ones on the far side of the lake, though. Shouldn’t be any danger to any o’ you kids then.”

Scorpius took a good look at the creature his friend was holding. He could see gnashing teeth and fangs, and little feet at the end that looked like they were webbed. He would have been sure it was just a lump of wood if Hagrid and Al hadn’t been there, and he was kind of glad they were. At least now if he saw one of those things by the lake he’d know to steer well clear of it.

“How many creatures have you put in the forest now, Hagrid?” Al was asking.

Hagrid considered. “Over two dozen, I’d say.  Plus those that were there to start with.” He grinned. “Always like ter keep you lot educated about the interestin’ creatures out there. It’s my job, after all.” And he puffed his chest out importantly.

****

It was a couple of weeks later that they heard the commotion from the greenhouses. Professor Longbottom was shouting loud enough to wake the dead, and everyone went running over to see what was going on.

“Dead!” Professor Longbottom was lamenting. “Every single one of them! Dead!”

When they reached him they realised what he meant. He was surrounded by empty pots, their contents spread on the counter around him. Mandrakes, battered and bloodied, were everywhere.

“But what could have done this?” Professor McGonagall asked. “The only thing that can do this to a Mandrake is a dugbob, and we’ve always made sure to keep the school free of those.”

Albus stopped dead, and Scorpius did too. Their heads swivelled to find the gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures professor standing sheepishly behind them.

Professor McGonagall followed their gaze.

“Hagrid?” Her eyes were sharp and her lips thinner than Scorpius had ever seen them.

“Do you have something you wish to tell us?”


End file.
